Interview episode 2: Gannon Wants a Hug?
by Bunny Girle
Summary: The second episode of the "Interview" Series. What can I say? The titel says it all. Let me know who you would like to see interviews by gving me a review. Please R/R Yet another story done late at night. -_-V


  
Note: Since the first one did well I decided to do another. I am going to clear a few things up here though. Bunny Girle (Yours truly) and the whole cast of "Interview" live on a space-station that broadcasts TV shows. I know it's weird but hey this is suppose to be a humorous fic. On with the show  
  
(Bunny Girle takes a seat behind her desk and smiles into the camera after brushing off one of her ears and makes sure they are straight.)  
  
Bunny Girle: Welcome to our surprising second episode. I have to admit after our first show I thought we would be yanked off the air. I would just like to say thank you for not making me and the rest of the cast jobless. Today's show is going to be a continuation of our Zelda Cast interviews. . .I have to admit I am a bit nervous because today's guest will be the first villain we've had. . .and well. . .After the last show we are all hoping he doesn't destroy anything.  
  
Assistant:( Runs up to Bunny and whispers in her ear.)   
  
Bunny Girle: (Smiles nervously.) I have just been informed that our guest wants me to introduce him as the man who will kill Link. . .Uhh. . .we all know him as Gannondorf.  
  
Gannon: (walks up to a chair and tosses his long red cape behind him dramatically. He looks around angrily and then sits down.)  
  
Bunny Girle: Nice . . .t-to have you on the show. Is there anything you need?  
  
Gannon:. . .(Begins to speak in an angry strange language and hits the desk with his fist)  
  
Bunny Girle: (Looking panicked.) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND YOUR FAMILIES GET THE TRANSLATOR WORKING!  
  
assistant 2: O-k it's working.  
  
Gannon: (starts talking in a high voice.) It is about time you worthless. . .What is wrong with my voice. . .What have you done to it you witch. . .what magic did you cast on me the great Gannon.  
  
Bunny Girle: Nothing. . .I'll fix it in a sec. (Kicks the translator. It makes a beeping noise and starts to run properly.) Our equipment is out dated. . .and our show is very . . low budget.  
  
Gannon: This box holds magic. (Looks at the translator.)  
  
Bunny Girle: Err. . .yes it is very magical.   
  
Gannon: (Stands and raises his hand he shoots a electric ball of magic at a near by camera sending the camera man diving under the snack table.) Die monster. (Turns to Bunny.) You dare try to attack me?  
  
Bunny Girle: No they aren't monsters. . .Please sit down. . .We brought you here to hear your side of the story.  
  
Gannon: Story?  
  
Bunny Girle: Yes about your fight with Link.  
  
Gannon: (Jumps to his feat) Where is that pathetic fool? He will not survive my wrath. Behold my words I shall destroy the boy and eat his heart raw.  
  
Bunny Girle: (Stares at Gannon with a pale face.) Sounds very. . .yummy. But how about you answer some questions. . .and If your hungry I can get someone to get you something from the snack table.  
  
Gannon: Do you have any cupcakes? I saw one a while ago, if it is not there then I shall destroy the one who ate it and eat his heart raw. . .this I vow.  
  
Bunny Girle: Uh. . .Right. Well we are fresh out of raw hearts but I think there is a cupcake left. (Looks at Distant one.) Get him a cupcake.  
  
Gannon: (The cupcake from the terrified assistant and eats it in one bite.) Ahh, very good.  
  
Bunny Girle: I bet it taste better than a raw heart (laughs but stops quickly as Gannon glares at her.)  
  
Gannon: Silence. . .are you making fun of me the great Gannon? If you are then I shall eat your heart Raw.  
  
Bunny Girle: No I would dream of doing that. Well on to the first Question.   
  
Gannon: Ask, and make sure you do so with care for if you insult me I shall eat your heart raw. . . .or kill you I haven't decided yet.   
  
Bunny Girle: (Smiles and tries to act normal.) Allot of gamers are wondering about the Triforce. In the Nintendo 64 game you received the triforce of power is this correct?  
  
Gannon: Yes.  
  
Bunny Girle: And if I am not mistaken doesn't it grant the holder wishes?  
  
Gannon: Yes what's your point?  
  
Bunny Girle: Well I'm wondering why you didn't just wish to own the other pieces? I mean if the triforce can grant any wish why not that one?  
  
Gannon: (Turning red with humiliation.) I do not have to explain things to you or anyone else.  
  
Bunny Girle: You didn't think to do that did you?  
  
Gannon: I am the great Gannon. . .I. . .I knew that I could do that but. . .I wanted to see how things would play out.  
  
Bunny Girle: Oh please. How did you figure they'd play out? Link the Hero of time had the Triforce of courage and was destined to kill you, why didn't you make that wish? Come on our viewers want to know.   
  
Gannon: (Blushes and looks down.) I didn't think to do it. There are you happy now?  
  
Bunny Girle: No not really. I'm just trying to get you to open up.  
  
Gannon: The king of evil does not share his feelings. Ask me something else or I will rip out your heart and . . .  
  
Bunny Girle: Eat it raw I know. (Frowns at her producer who is hiding behind the makeup lady.) OK how about this one. In the games you have had two main forms. One is the form your in right now and the other is that monster form. Now to me you look like some kind of pig, is that what you become?  
  
Gannon: (Turns red with anger and jumps to his feet.) How dare you I have never transformed into a pig. I changed into a beast of pure evil and power . .I yielded two swords and I was all powerful. (Thunder crashes around them. Bunny crosses her arms infront of her and watches as one of the chairs on the set is struck by lightning.)  
  
Bunny Girle: Great there goes the one new thing we had on this set. Look there is no reason to doubt it you turned into a pig. Granted a giant scary pig but you were a pig.  
  
Gannon: (Sits back down and puts his face in his hands.) I can't live this lie anymore.  
  
Bunny Girle: Excuse me? What is going on here?   
  
Gannon: (Looks up with a sad face.) Do you know what it is like being evil 24 7. It's hard, people think that I'm a bad guy. .well I have feelings to. ..(Starts to cry into his hands.)  
  
Bunny Girle: (Looks shocked as she stares at Gannon. Assistant 2 hands her a box of tissues which she hands to Gannon who takes a tissue and blows his nose into it loudly.) Ooook. This isn't going as I thought it would so ..   
  
Gannon: Do you know what it's like? I can't even go out for dinner with out people screaming and running away from me in fear. Sure I almost killed all of them. . .but almost is like the real thing. Don't I deserve forgiveness.  
  
Bunny Girle: Uh . . .I think we got a bit off track. . .  
  
Gannon: Just because I killed a few hundred Hyrulians, that doesn't mean I need to suffer such heart ache. I mean sure I'm and Evil king who wants the triforce so I can take control over all that is. . .but that doesn't mean I don't want a hug every now and then. (Looks at Bunny Girle with out stretched arms.)  
  
Bunny Girle: OK this is getting weird. Can we get some security down here or something?   
  
Gannon: (Wipes his eyes and looks into the camera.) I only want to be loved. . .come on world give me a hug and I promise not to rip your heart out and eat it. (stands up and walks over to the camera man. The camera man goes pale as Gannon starts hugging him.) Oh, you are going to be my new best friend. I'll call you George.  
  
Camera man: HELP! HELP! GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME1  
  
Gannon: (Drops the camera man and starts to hug the camera.) Oh this must be a sad monster.   
  
Bunny Girle: (Turns to the one working camera and forces a smile.) Lets go to the phones. Caller your on the air.  
  
Voice: I can't believe that this guy almost took over a world. . .Holy shit what the hell is wrong with him? My god get some dignity man. . . your a villain for god's sake!  
  
Gannon: (Looks to the sky.) Who is that? (Takes on an angry look.) What sprit speaks.  
  
Voice: Hey! Your pathetic I can't believe you beat me for the villains of the year award.   
  
Gannon: Bouser! You son of a Turtle! (Slams his fist on the desk shattering it.) How dare you insult me. I will eat you in a soup.  
  
Bouser: Yeah right. Now I know why you were beaten by a kid. . .your a wuss. My god man how do you expect to be a real King of Evil if you were beaten by a kid who wears tights and hangs out with a fairy.  
  
Gannon: Come forward foul beast and I will kill you.  
  
Bouser: Hello I am talking to you with a phone. I know that your from the backwater world of Hyrule but man I thought you would at least be smart enough to know what a phone is.  
  
Bunny Girle: Can we please get back to the show?  
  
Gannon: He is the one who started it. Every one knows that I am the true king of evil.  
  
Bouser: I was the first Evil King. Just ask my agent. And unlike you I actually had some brains.  
  
Gannon: Oh yeah well I heard that your kids have been arrested for various things. And that your daughter was involved with a Plumber named Bob.   
  
Bouser: Oh now that's cheep. Look I told those reporters over at Nintendo that I do not have any comments on my kids. But I will say this I am proud that they are carrying on their evil ways.  
  
Gannon: This is over. I have found you Bouser you are hiding in this small box.  
  
Bunny Girle: No NOT THE PHONE! (Watches as Gannon smashes the phone to pieces.) WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU ZELDA CAST MEMBERS?! Do you know how hard it was to get funding for that phone.  
  
Gannon: Who cares I am leaving! (Gets up and exits. As he goes screams of terror fill the studio.)  
  
Bunny Girle: (Steps over her broken desk and wipes the broken phone of it's table. She looks into the camera and forces a smile.) Well that's our show. And again our guest seems to have taken it on himself to destroy our set. . .Hopefully you will join us next time. . .that is if we can scrape some money together to buy another set.. . Good bye for now. 


End file.
